Icha Icha Tactics: Iga Assault!
by SoupRolls
Summary: There's a time where the Iga Clan was born, and now there's a time where the Iga Clan flourished, the Sky Country is reborn, and the adventure begins as they uncover the truth about the Cloud Country! This Is: Icha Icha Tactics: IGA ASSAULT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Past to Present**

History of the Sky Country and the Iga Clan:

The Iga Ninjas had been founded during the war, a clan of advanced bloodline ninjas who were sufficient in Wind and Earth Jutsu. The Iga Clan was amongst the many ninja clans used as armed militia and they had almost no reputation, and were considered as regular shinobi. In fact, the Iga clan had been regular allies with the Uchiha and the Senju Clan. The Iga Clan was part of the Country of Sky, nicknamed Land of Heaven. Though Ironic to the name, the Land of Sky was under the land under Country of Lightening, and next to the Hidden Village of Sound. Country of Sky was small, in almost every aspect towards the other 5 countries, Fire, Mist, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightening. Small in comparison to Wealth, Land Size, Population, and army capacity. After the Great War, the Country of Sky had been weakened, and soon the Sound Ninja had threatened the Small, and weakened Land of Heaven. The Sorakage had been assassinated and the Iga Clan was blamed, as the Iga Clan was the basis of the Sky Country's ANBU forces, similar to the Uchiha was the founder of the Konoha Police force. Orochimaru had taken the Ninja of the Sky Country. After several failed coup d'etat from the captured Iga clansmen, to assassinate Orochimaru and over throw the Sound Village. The only reason to each failure of the assassinations was inner conflict, not within the Iga Clan, but the ninja around the Iga Clan, who had already lost faith, and valued life over freedom. Soon, the Sky Country collapsed, no ninja protected them, no Sorakage existed, no one except the villagers. The Country of Sky turned into a feudal-like village run by samurai, and the once flourishing country was ignored over the world. Still prosperous, still wealthy, and still fighting, the large Country Village, survived with no means of ninja. The Samurai governor Yokai Denzou, had begun to run the large village with hardship, and committed seppuku after riots for independence, he felt a failure as to persuade the villages to live under the samurai protection.

After years of inner conflict, the large village disbanded, and the whole entire land, was empty. One day, Orochimaru was killed, killed by his own follower, so they said. The Iga Ninja, the Sky Ninja, and a band of other ninja, left and escaped to what was once called Country of Sky, only to find bones amongst the grass, empty buildings, and rotting crops. The Iga Clan settled itself with the other Sky ninja, and vowed to protect the country with their lives. A rebuilding of the Sky Country commenced, and villagers returned, and prosperity rose again, the Sky Country began to rise to its former glory, but a mystery still remained. "Why were there bones in the country?" a curious ninja would ask himself, only to find that bones were all over the country, and under the country. The Sky Country still isn't recognised as a Real Country by the 5 Kage, but they still remain, to declare themselves a country. Yet the Hokage, and the Mizukage would agree that the Land of Heaven was now a graveyard, hence the 'Land of Heaven' now had another ironic twist to their name, for being 're-founded' on a massive graveyard.

Present Sky Country and the Iga Clan:

The Sky Country has flourished, and currently do not have any enemies. They protect themselves and their country from near by Samurai Clans, who wish and desire to take over the Hidden Sky Village. Underestimated, yet repeatedly attacked, the 4th Sorakage, Raito Iga, would trained himself hard and long, with little rest and was basically under almost constant meditation. He searched for a new power, and tried to find a reason why an advanced bloodline clan such as the Iga clan, did not have a special power that his fellow family could use. It was until he found a way to unlock it, he came down, with green fox eyes, which was to be named 'Yuureigan'. The Sorakage enlightened the rest of his fellow family members, his clan, and soon, the Yuureigan would be available to the clan's use. Though the surrounding countries and villages have almost no knowledge of the Yuureigan. Raito would continue to train to improve, he dueled other shinobi and won, and yet kept his yuureigan a secret. The training designed more jutsu for the villages' shinobi. Raito with his training almost killing him, found a new power, much like the Mangekyou Sharingan, this time, the green fox eyes were yellow fox eyes, and soon, the advanced bloodline technique became 'Kitsunegan'. The powers varied between the Iga clan members, but never the less, it was just as hard as obtaining the Kitsunegan as it was obtaining the Yuureigan. The Sorakage soon after the discovery of the Kitsunegan, that the Iga clan would be the backbone army that was to defend the Sky Country, and protect the people of the country at all costs.

Their motto of philosophy is now "Protect Heaven as to care for the Land."

Heaven was the Sky Country, the land was the people.


	2. Team Bridge

Chapter 2:

Team Bridge

It was a Friday afternoon, an Iga clansman walks out into the radiant shone shine that glared into his eyes. This man, was Shuya Iga, a Chuunin of the Sky Village, of the Country of Sky. Shuya was part of Team Bridge. Shuya was a high achiever of the his grade, and one of the more skilled Iga clansman. He was a renowned genius, for he graduated the academy first time, and became Chuunin in his first exam. Shuya was apathetic to the current Samurai conflict, and was only interested in doing the missions he was assigned with. Shuya yawned with tiredness, as his last mission to help protect the bridge turned into another ambush by the samurai to control the bridge, which led his team to retreat due to unforeseen circumstances and the risk of losing any shinobi at all. Shuya stared into the sky, gazing into the clouds that had floated so peacefully, to which he had envied them.

"Shuya, you look blank these days, are you alright?"

Shuya's gaze had been interrupted by a female's voice, with her voice of slight concern. Shuya turned his head to the left to look at who was calling him, it was Ayako Hikari, his grey eyes stared into her bright green eyes, which were soon dulled, "I don't like it when you look at me like that..." Ayako said with a little whimper in her tone

"I'm just annoyed-"

"..at the whole bridge incident?" Ayako interrupted.

"...Yes." Shuya replied with slight hesitation.

Silence and tension swept between the two, soon Ayako broke out a smile, and put her arm on Shuya's shoulder, "Don't be so down on yourself, no one could have seen that." she spoke sincerely trying to comfort Shuya.

"It's typical of your Shuya, to always blame yourself with things you couldn't changed." exclaimed a male voice, the tone was cocky, and considered sarcastic, as well as insincere. The both of them looked up and knew who they were expecting, Minase Tonuei, as man who could fire up Shuya as fast as Minase could set a tree on fire.

"Minase, this isn't helping you know!" Ayako spoke out against his sarcastic comments.

"...I never see you on any big important missions anyways, Minase." Shuya pointed out so slyly, within an instant Minase had flipped, and jumped down from the wall on which he sat on.

Minase pointed to him and shouted "Well, at least I'm not failing the clan's reputation by running away because of some lowly C-Rank Samurai!" Shuya also snapped, but a lot hard then Minase did, 'No, Minase...' Ayako thought to herself trying to hold Shuya back, but it was no use, Shuya had broken free, and began performing hand seals, with a fit of rage he turned his fist to form a state of a claw like figure, a black aura surrounded his hand. Minase saw what was about to happen, and performed hand seals faster then Shuya, his hand taking in fire and soon a fire claw emerged from his hand. Shuya unleashed his Yureiigan and lept at Minase, and Minase leaping to Shuya at the same time Ayako shouted at both of them to stop, but she was unheard. It wasn't until a slim figure had taken hold of both of them.

"Ok that's enough." A voice emitted to the left of both of them. A man with brown straight hair emerged from behind the building, it was Kiyosuke Iga, the Sorakage's younger brother, and commander of Team Bridge.

"You are a team you guys, don't just go on killing eachother." His Kage Bushin disappeared and Shuya and Minase stopped immediately, "Sorry Sensei." the three chuunin said. "Minase, you took it too far with what you said, learn to control yourself, otherwise you're just disgracing your family name." Minase lowered his head with his eyes of rage at Shuya, "And Shuya, he's right, don't blame yourself, like the Sorakage said, we couldn't have seen them coming, but you also need to control yourself, and becareful of yourself, especially with the Ghost eyes."

The field was silent again, tension between the two was rising up greatly again, and Kiyosuke took the moment to calm things further, "You're both Cuunin now, act like them, teamwork is vital to Team Bridge, and as your commander I always look over your performance. I'll ignore what happened now, but we have a mission." Once the word mission was divulged, the three of them lined up together and began to listen attentively.

Kiyosuke continued, "The Bridge that was lost, needs to be taken back, and we're going in with Team Frog."

"Team Frog? But they're still recovering aren't they?" Ayako questioned his data.

"That is true, after the encounter of Jugo's Skirmish forces, Team Frog, Roof, and Team Grey have been announced Out of Action."

"Then why did you mention Team Frog?" Minase asked with a sign of confusion.

"Team Frog can not fight, but they can lend us aid with ranged attacks of Kunai and shuriken." Shuya sighed,

"So that means, they're a decoy to distract them, to either block take a shuriken or kunai, sounds a bit of an old strategy, but it sounds like it should work." Kiyosuke grinned, though he was wrong, but he was correct at the use of such a tactic.

"You're wrong." The three of them looked up with confusion again.

"We're the decoy, because we're skilled with the hand to hand fighting, we can occupy them the longest to leave an opening for kunai and shuriken, the ranged attacks are the actual attack method." Shuya nodded, "Understood."

The Four of them had taken an hour or prepare, and left to the meeting point near the Tsuki Bridge. The whole Samurai squad had been waiting guarding this bridge with a bout two platoons. "So many of them, were there that many last time Shuya?" Asked Ayako,

"No, they must be expecting us." Shuya replied confidently.

"Ok, remember the plan-"

"If there's an opening for a kill, do we take it?" Shuya interrupted Kiyosuke suddenly,

"If you can find the opening in the attack, do so, but the main attack is the range, so don't over do it." Kiyosuke spoke with caution.

"Are we all ready? Team Frog is ready, it's up to us to trigger, ok?" Ayako, Shuya and Minase nodded.

"Team Bridge, move out!"


End file.
